


Punjabi Lessons

by Doranwen



Category: The Changes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: In an AU where Nicky stays with the Sikhs, she studies Punjabi and reflects on the words as they relate to her over time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this style works, but it was an experiment!
> 
> I fear I know no Punjabi, though, so all the words were taken from http://shabdkosh.com/. I tried to look up words in reverse to make sure I had selected the translation with the right meaning, but I may have used a wrong word somewhere.

_Pathara._ Rock. She is a stone wall ten feet high, her heart fenced in without a gate.

 _Samudara._ Ocean. She is restless currents, a tempest of water and waves.

 _Rukha._ Tree. She is a sapling uprooted, in a land and with a people not her own.

 _Pāṇī._ Water. She is fluid, led by the gravity of life and the will of others.

 _Pauṇa._ Wind. She is a breeze of change, lifting the vapors of stagnation and ignorance.

 _Būṭā._ Plant. She is ivy, putting down roots where she is planted.

 _Miṭī._ Dirt. She is grounded, secure and stable. A mountain. _Pahāṛa._


End file.
